Monitoring systems are increasingly being used as a security and/or safety stop-gap to replace and/or supplement direct human monitoring of various environments, such as residences, industrial areas, schools, and storage areas. Monitoring systems can provide almost constant and typically reliable recorded monitoring of such fixed environments.
However, conventional monitoring systems are relatively expensive and/or difficult to install if it is desired that the monitoring be seamless, at least visually. Moreover, visual monitoring systems typically do not operate well without proper illumination, particularly at night, and mitigating technology, such as illuminators and/or conventional infrared imagers, are relatively expensive. Furthermore, conventional monitoring systems are typically fixed in place and cannot be used reliably to monitor mobile environments, such as environments surrounding people, pets, and or vehicles. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology for monitoring systems that is easier and more adaptable to install, includes relatively inexpensive components, and can be used to monitor mobile environments reliably.